This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A critical element of the clinical research infrastructure involves the capacity to recruit research participants. The MSM has an opportunity to emerge as a national leader in clinical research that relates to under-studied minority populations. Since its founding, MSM has maintained a strong commitment to serving minority populations. This longstanding relationship has fostered a bond of trust that has helped to mitigate the common mistrust and suspicion that many minority subjects perceive about clinical research. The Research Participant Coordination Resource is intended to facilitate the process of recruiting research subjects into the various CCRE protocols. In addition, a major objective of the resource is to promote efficient implementation of the CCRE research projects by providing a centralized shared facility that serves all CCRE investigators. The access to this resource is particularly important for junior investigators who lack the funding necessary to maintain research personnel who are essential for maximal research productivity. Moreover, the ongoing availability of this resource provides stability in the maintenance of a cadre of welltrained research personnel who are sustained through cycles of protocols that are initiated and subsequently close with individual project funding sources. The creation of this shared-use facility also minimizes the substantial delays in research activity that often occur with repeated cycles of hiring and training new personnel. The opportunity to work with experienced clinical research personnel is particularly beneficial to young clinical investigators who gain from their collective practical experience as well as technical skills. The CCRE Program Director will serve as the PI of this shared-use facility. This oversight will provide an additional opportunity for the Director to remain in close touch with the exigencies of the CCRE projects as they are implemented. This resource will also include: a Project Manager, 50% FTE Research Participant Recruitment Coordinator (cost sharing with the CRC) and 3) a dedicated CCRE Research Assistant. It is anticipated that the access to skilled personnel in these areas will substantially improve research productivity of our CCRE investigators.